What If I Chose You Over Eternity?
by Huddy1996
Summary: Wendy is now an adult and she has reached the age for marriage. Her father, George Darling is arranging a marriage for her. In her dreams she remembers a young teenage boy with messy hair and blue eyes. However, she doesn't recall who he is, but she has a feeling that he is significant in her life. Then she meets a young man who resembles the boy in her dream; his name is Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**What If I Chose You Over Eternity? Part 1:**

The rocking chair rolled itself steadily in a soothing rhythm as the old, wooden floors creaked silently with each stroke from the rocking sat a young lady lulled with sleep while her thick light brown curls cascaded down her shoulder. In her small hands, a brown leathered book was held with it's treasure unlocked; an exciting epic with heroes and monsters. However, the story wasn't read, but another story was being told in the lady's mind:

Before her stood a young teen with the most amazing eyes. He barely flashed those baby blues at her, but she saw the whirling emotion behind them and they intoxicated her. They were powerful… and absolutely beautiful. They were the palest and the purest hue of blue which revealed his complex free spirit.

She noted not a single sign of maturity in the features of his face, or about him in general- except those eyes. It was subtle, but there was a distinct touch of sadness etched on his youthful face.

She truly wanted to reach out and touch his pained face, provide some kind of relief to him, but couldn't. She couldn't hear anything, but the crash of the waves behind the boy.

Then his pale pink lips parted and closed itself quickly- and parted again.

"Wendy, must you leave Neverland?" the boy asked with a hushed tone. His question bounced off of the wet, cold walls of the cave.

The boy evidently knew her- he knew her name! But she didn't know this boy's name. How did he know her name?

Wendy wanted to ask how he knew her name, but when his piercing gaze stared at her, the words didn't come out. Neverland…. the name sounded familiar…. a place from her past perhaps. Confusion struck her and the name made her shiver for an unknown reason.

She looked around to see if she knew where she was. Unfortunately, she couldn't identify the area and how could she possibly stay at a place she didn't know?! It made no logical sense.

Wendy replied, "Yes…"

More pain was drawn on his featured face; his pure blue eyes had no curtains to hide his emotions. The messy haired boy forced a pained smile and that too was beautiful. Everything about him was gorgeous.

He faintly whispered, "Okay, I'll take you home."

Wendy repeated, "Home."

Suddenly, she felt her body grow light as he carried her in his supple arms. Wendy watched the sky change from blue to black and millions of stars poke through the blank void. Although she didn't know the boy and she was already secured in his arms, she wanted to be closer to him.

Wendy nuzzled her head between his shoulder and his chin. She could feel his steady heartbeat; it beated like the wild drums of the Natives. The pale, white moon shone on them as they remained in the darkness. It illuminated his handsome features.

Sadly, he landed onto the balcony of her room. The voyage lived far too shortly and a sense of sadness filled her too. He helped her stand on the cold floor of the balcony while he remained perched on the balustrade like a pixie.

No words could describe the sense of loneliness she felt despite the fact that the boy remained rooted on the railing, right in front of her. He smiled a bittersweet smile and whispered, "I'll miss you Wendy Darling."

Wendy was filled with warmth and her eyes widened when the boy confidently leaned closer to her face and pressed his lips against hers.

The windows slammed open from the force of the wind and Wendy woke up from the dream. There was a low thud on the floor as her book fell. Although the room was chilly, her lips felt scorched and she touched her mouth.

A very old Newfoundland, Nana who had always nursed Wendy and her brothers, wobbled over and slowly picked up the book for Wendy. She smiled softly at her beloved family dog and gave her a hug.

Wendy said, "Thank you, Nana."

She wiped the drool covered book and placed it on the small tea table, next to the rocking chair. The cool autumn wind bristled the rustling trees and the golden, brown, red leaves showered down onto the London streets.

Soft knocks came from the door and she said, "Enter."

Her father, George Darling, marched into the room confidently and smiled at his daughter. He said, "Hello sweetheart. Your mother and I were talking about this matter for the last few weeks, but we truly think it'd be best if you got married soon. Other women in your age are married and raising their children these days!"

She looked up at the sky and felt a strange longing for…. something...

Wendy turned around and stared at her father. Her father suddenly cried, "Darling! Why are you crying?!"

Wendy was shocked to find her father's testimony true. She dabbed her fingers by her her eyes and felt tears flowing down her cheeks freely like streams.

She whispered, "I don't know."

Her father embraced her and said, "Now, now. It's not too late for you to get married! It's no reason to cry, darling. I have one of my friend's son who is interested in you, perhaps we can arrange for you two to meet! I'm sure your mother would love it."

Wendy wiped her tears away and didn't know why she was crying; but it definitely wasn't because she was missing a ring on one of her fingers. It had something to do with the dream she had- but what was the dream about again? Wendy couldn't remember.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**What If I Chose You Over Eternity? Part 2: **

It felt very much foreign to have a man who wasn't her dear brother Michael or John to escort her down the chilly, raining streets of London. He was a tall gentleman with a charming smile and Wendy could easily see why her father had approved this young man named Daniel T. Laurie as her possible suitor.

Well you see, Daniel T. Laurie was a fairly tall man with thick brown hair which was gelled back and he had deep hazel eyes. He would be considered physically appealing to most women, but he didn't particularly attract her although he was sweet enough to hold the umbrella for her. For example, his deep hazel eyes did not suck her in... only if his eyes were blue, they may have gravitated her into his charms. At the same time, he was quite similar to her father; proud, well-spoken, and very, very serious. It was evident as he continued to brag about his career and its great success and achievements. Wendy noted how boisterous Daniel could be, perhaps it was his unique yet boring way to amaze her.

Meanwhile she smiled politely and nodded at the right moments to show that she was listening to his long, bland stories. Wendy held back from sighing or opening her rather enjoyable novel that she didn't have the chance to finish since her mysterious dream. She wouldn't have suspected that to be the start of her father's obsessive desire to get her wed to a wealthy, successful man... like Daniel. Wendy never knew how keen a man could be about marriage since she had no desire to marry anyone because she wasn't in love with _anyone_.

That was why she originally decline her father's offer which then morphed into long, bothersome protests to meet the men he had personally selected. As her father's rant prolonged, the topic of marriage become more tiresome and simply depressing. Even so, she didn't want to meet whoever her father desperately wanted to introduce her to. Obviously his patience didn't last far too long and turned into rampageous fits of rage; when she was much younger, his anger did scare her, but as she aged, she became much more accustomed to his stormy and _absolutely-no-silliness_ bouts.

Her life experiences explained how she was able to say numerous "no " to her father and she wouldn't have given a consent to today's affair if it weren't for her loving mother who seemed much like a saint in her eyes. Her mother had knocked on her door and gracefully stepped into her chambers when Wendy felt like tearing up at her father's last furious roar. Her mother swept her in a kind embrace and as a woman, she seemed to understand her growing frustration. She shushed her quiet whimpers and rocked her like when she was a little girl. She softly said, "It's only one meeting to see if you like the lad. Just try to have fun love because it's just a friendly meeting."

It was amazing how her mother could always see the positivity in any situation and Wendy loved how she always knew the exact words to say in order to make her feel better. With some of her encouragement, she found the strength and the willingness to give the unknown man the chance to woo her. It was even better when her mother helped comb her light brown locks into a beautiful bun while a few strands fell down loosely. The occasion felt even more meaningful when her mother leant her favourite silver butterfly pin and used it to hold her hair tightly. To perfect her attire, she also wore her new, silk made, creamy beige, sheath dress while a thin gold necklace hung around her neck. For the final touch, she lightly used her make-up to rouge her lips, powder her cheeks, and outline her eyes with a gentle tone.

Truthfully getting ready for the rendezvous was far more fun since she was never given the chance to say a word. It was incomprehensible because according to her father, Mr. Laurie had romantic interest in her, but the man before her didn't show any interest in getting to know her as a person. Finally, he smiled down at her and said, "I think you'll enjoy the café we'll be going to."

Wendy showed interest as she loved going to different cafés whenever she had the chance. She enjoyed sitting in quiet areas, reading her novels and using her imagination to begin a fantastic story. She also enjoyed writing poems and small letters to her close friends and her brothers whom she would never forget to mail. She excitedly asked, "Which café is it?"

Daniel chucked and said, "You're finally showing enthusiasm. It was a good idea to ask your father about the places you liked."

Wendy innocently demanded, "You talked to my father?"

He answered matter-of-factly, "Of course. Your father is an amazing man and I am more than inspired to become like him. You know he cares about you deeply."

She frowned as she found it extremely difficult to conjure an image of her father speaking honestly about his feelings with anyone- which was amazing since she had one of the most developed imagination according to her family and her friends. Furthermore, as long as she has lived, her father had never truly had a single heart to heart discussion with her.

After all he wasn't willing to explain his thoughts about _her_ marriage nor discuss about her feelings about the subject. So all she could do was meekly say, "I'm sure he does."

Daniel stared down at her and he could only smile at her softly. Instead of further discussing the sensitive issue that Wendy had with her father, the two harmoniously treaded through the wet, slippery streets. As they walked, Wendy almost believed that she and Daniel looked just like any other couples in Britain. The trip remained cold as the whipping wind nipped at her reddened skin and Wendy secretly scolded herself for choosing the wrong outfit.

It truly gladdened her when Daniel finally pointed at a small café which was conveniently located between a flower shop and a book shop. Yet at the same time, it was astounding because the small stores were fairly close to her home and she had never seen this place! It may have been small, but she loved the aspect of a cozy café.

Wendy gingerly stepped into the shop while Daniel shook off the water of her black umbrella. She tried her best to comb her hair back to its original position and a deep, husky voice said, "Welcome Ms. Darling."

She froze and slowly dared to raise her eyes to peer into those hauntingly familiar pale blue eyes and they magically drew her into the depth of his soul. Everything about his face seemed familiar; from the blue eyes to the pink lips, the pale skin, and the messy, blond hair. The in front of her almost seemed magical and otherworldly. It made her want to softly touch his handsome face and run her fingers through his thick, unkempt hair; he just seemed so familiar. It was frustrating not to fully recognize him.

Yet the waiter did recognize her, otherwise why did he call her name? Wendy was shaken back to reality when Daniel gently touched her shoulders. He calmly said, "I registered under your name."

The simple answer made her feel a spark of sadness and the young man turned away to lead them to the table near the windows. Nevertheless it didn't let her keep her hopeful eyes on the young lad who walked away behind the counters. Unlike Daniel who was eagerly reading the menu, Wendy kept glancing at the blonde and she blushed deeply when he too stared at her.

Their was an air of sadness around him as he furrowed his brows and she was stunned beyond belief when she heard him faintly whisper, "Wendy Darling."

If her partner had used her name for the reservation, he wouldn't have given the workers her full name and when he said her name, it sounded so wonderfully right and perfect. Then she finally recalled her hazy dream about a young boy. Was it insane to blindly believe that the barista and waiter was the same young boy that kissed her so sweetly in her dream?

And she dared to walk over to the young man and held her breath as she asked, "Sir, what is your name?"

Unexpectedly, he firmly held onto her hands, furrowed his brows, and stared into her eyes expectantly as he slowly said, "My name is Peter Pan."

* * *

**Please review, I beg of you. It makes me want to write more often D: and I hope you like the cover photo! It's supposed to be Peter Pan as an adult :3**

**And thank you for reading, but seriously drop me a good review if you had fun reading it. :) **

**Lots of love - Huddy1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**What If I** **Chose You Over Eternity? Part 3:**

It had been a few weeks since Wendy had first gone to her new favourite café- a place that won her heart not by its coffee, pastries, or décor, but by the man who became the object of her fascination. An object of her fascination named Peter Pan. A name that went with his pale, clear, honest blue eyes, his messy, blond hair, and his handsome, yet boyish look.

She went to the café often much to her family's delight as Wendy used any excuse to go see him... which included going to the café with Daniel T. Laurie. However today was a day which she would go alone to observe Mr. Peter Pan. She tried gather information about him because he fascinated her mind in numerous ways.

It hadn't taken much digging as she thought it would to learn it... at least the basic information. Peter Pan proved himself to be quite the enigma. He worked full time at the café as one of the most successful barista and it wasn't a shock to discover that many other young ladies had taken a fancy on him too. She noticed how many girls flashed their innocent, coy smiles and batted their long lashes while giggling childishly.

Most men would have enjoyed such lavish attention and behave boisterously, but evidently that wasn't the case for Mr. Peter Pan. He remained aloof from the ladies' flirtatious invitations, just polite as a worker. However he was much different to the young children. He showed kindness and gentleness. He even flashed his magical smiles as he sometimes played with them.

But most of all she loved listening to him play his wooden flute for the children as everything in the room always fell into a deep silent. Everyone fell into a trance as his songs pulled their heartstrings and their fondest memories as a child... and it helped her remember her distant childhood.

But his reaction to her? There was never a clear signal on how he felt about her. Peter would at least respond to other women when they talked to him. When she tried talking to him, he fell silent and merely nodded in response despite his first, direct greeting. Recently when he stared at her, it made her shiver because his eyes would turn frosty and cold. The worst part was that she didn't know why he treated her this way.

Wendy stepped into the café and it was very much spacious as it was midafternoon. There were no other customers and _he _was missing. Instead she found a black leathery book on the counter and when she walked there and picked up the book, it had no title to the cover. She gently treaded her fingers down its spine and couldn't deny her weakness for books.

She sat at the counter and slowly opened the book out of pure curiosity. To her mild surprise, she read a very messily, large written scribble that wrote _Peter Pan_.

Wendy looked around and felt like a mischievous child as she knew that it was right of her to read any further... but she dared to continue. Her fingers gently turned the page which unlocked his inner secrets that were carefully noted on the lined parchment papers.

_Wendy Darling, why did she forget about me? I want her to notice me and take my hands as she used to. Why are we strangers when our love is strong? Why is she carrying on without me?_

_Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings and it makes me feel so small. I know that I need her because every time I sleep, I see her face and it's haunting me. I know that I need her, but does she need me? _

_Because I make believe that she is here next to me. It's the only way that I see clear. What wrong have I ever done for she seems to be moving on so easily. And I pray at night that she will remember me for I've chosen her over eternity._

And Wendy onto her breath as a larger hand engulfed hers and when she looked up, she could gaze into Peter's sorrowfully pained eyes.

* * *

Please leave a good review~ thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone. How are you doing? It's a hot, humid summer, wouldn't you agree? However, I am enjoying the vacation and I hope that you are too :3 I feel like this story is progressing quite well and it's all thanks to you. So I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers because I love your support.**

* * *

A pair of deep blue eyes stared into Wendy's eyes and a strong, muscular arm slammed against the pale coloured wall and trapped her from escaping from the inquisitive stare. Peter's other hand secured his diary shut and yanked it out of her reach. Although his actions were abrupt and rather loud, the eyes which she loved so much were soft, gentle, but tinted with curiosity. Additionally, Peter's action was brusque and sharp like her father's often insensitive, lashing tongue, but Wendy definitely did not feel fear.

His stare was gentle, but his voice was even softer like velvet as he faintly whispered a question, "Did you read the content?"

Instead of fear, she felt very intimate as she could feel his body heat radiating off of his bare skin and his breath was sweet like honey. His smell, touch, and his beautiful, pure blue eyes all intoxicated her and made her feel weak and close her eyes as she nodded her head. Even though she wasn't staring his face, she could feel his presence and felt her body warm by each passing second.

Wendy opened her eyes and he hadn't shifted from his position while he asked another question, "What did you think?"

Thinking? Wendy sighed as it was nearly impossible for her to even progress the question. God could have sent her an angel to whisper directly into her ears, but she wouldn't have been able to hear the angel's voice. Nothing could tear her attention away from Peter or make her brain function at the moment.

She stuttered, "I… Don't… Know."

He chuckled and caressed her cheeks. Then he seemed to ask himself the next question as he inquired, "What am I supposed to do with you, Wendy Darling? _Especially _when you are looking at me like that?"

Wendy smiled at his response as she found it stunning how his simple touch and his husky voice could awaken amazing sensations throughout her body. The areas where his hand glided across felt ablaze as if her skin was burning with life and she could imagine how her face looked. Her cheeks dusked in baby pink, her large doe-like eyes glazed wantonly, all the while his finger grazed down her jawline to her neck. It was the first time a man had made her feel this way and she could feel her heart beating erratically to the extend where her chest hurt with expectation and desire for _more…._ It hurt and it made her short of breath.

Then his expression changed just like his eyes which darkened and faintly whispered, "Only if you could remember…."

His agonized whisper turned into a groan, "It's so unfair. The way you tempt me, it's truly unfair. Only if this world was like the one where we met and everything had a happy, fairy tale ending. In this world, everything is a gamble…"

Wendy watched him mumble to himself in a conflicted manner and his words puzzled her just as much. Worried by his expression, she also extended her hand to touch his face. With her touch, his expression transformed again and he looked as if he made up his mind. To her surprise, but also great joy, Peter leaned in and pressed his hot lips onto hers. The kiss not only took her breath, but it also scorched her soft, red lips. Nevertheless, it felt like fireworks as his mouth molded against hers and it felt perfect as her heart fluttered with excitement. Some part of her felt as if she already tasted his lips before and she liked its familiarity.

However, he soon pulled back and he looked quite satisfied as his cheeks reddened too. He breathed, "I hope my gamble will pay off, Wendy and I will leave it as it is. Otherwise, I really might lose self-control."

As he left the room, she asked, "Peter, may I see later today?"

Peter turned and smiled like an angel while saying, "Of course. I will come find you later... I always do."

* * *

**I know my chapters are rather short and I will try to update another chapter soon. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter :) **


End file.
